Cure and All Its Flavors
by KaiserinAstraia
Summary: After a long day of aiding the residents of Deep Jungle, Sora and Riku spend the night in the gummi ship. Sora suggests they "heal up", aka "take potions and curaga and stuff." Riku doesn't think he needs it, but Sora insists. Not that he has ulterior motives, or anything. In ye old ff terms: lemon. PWP/What plot, mutual masturbation, first time blow jobs.


**A/N:** Welcome to sin.

* * *

 **~ Cure and All Its Flavors ~**

* * *

Sora hit the door of the gummi ship with a solid _thwack_ of his keyblade, approaching the idle vehicle with heavy steps. He stopped to glance back at Riku proudly, like abusing the ship was something impressive.

Riku, following behind, tsk-ed. "You're gonna scratch it," he chided. Still, the door opened like something out of an alien movie, slow and hissing. Riku was much more accustomed to traveling by Dark Portals, but as he promised to Sora, during their missions together, he'd travel the Sora way. And finally, they had a chance to test what that arrangement looked like for an overnight stay.

"Nah, I do this all the time," the unconcerned brunet said, keyblade across his shoulders like it belonged there. The sun glinted across the metal shaft, an yellow shine compared to the deepening orange sky. They parked the ship in an inconspicuous spot of Deep Jungle, surrounded by trees in the hopes that it would keep cool, but judging by the hot, humid air, Riku's hopes were not high.

"Well, maybe don't," Riku replied, smirking. When the door was high enough to pass under, Riku's keyblade disappeared from his un-summoning and he ducked under the rising metal. "Ah, it's hot." The stuffy, warm air rushed out and across his face unpleasantly.

Sora followed right after, huffing. "Oh, it's not that bad," he said, but fumbled to the front of the ship hurriedly, to the many buttons and blank, black screens. In the dark, Riku heard Sora press a series of buttons clumsily until the interior roared to life, revving to a steady, electric hum. Lights around the cab flickered on, and most importantly, the air conditioning kicked in – Riku felt a rush of hot air from a vent just behind him. Seconds later, the temperature dropped and Riku sighed in relief.

Sora sighed too, and immediately set about emptying his pockets. Riku couldn't help but stare in stoic awe as countless potions, ethers, panaceas, keychains, snacks, and god knows what else all got dumped on an empty chair next to the pilot's seat.

" _How_ do you carry all that?" Riku asked, leaning against a wall directly under a cool vent.

"Hope," Sora grunted, a shoe flying off his foot as he kicked, "dexterity," now the other shoe, and his jacket, "and a whole lot of magic."

Riku snorted, eying his shoulders now that the jacket wasn't there to hide them. Sora had always been lean, but toned. Even so, it only took a glance to see that Sora was strong. "You know you're going to have to put all that back into your pockets tomorrow." But he copied Sora, though slower. First he slipped his gloves off, eying his new atrocious tan lines. Then was the jacket, and his shoes, which he lined neatly by the door. Unlike Sora's shoes, one of which was now lodged in between the spokes of the ship's steering wheel. _How_ did Sora manage to do these things?

"You sound like Donald," Sora said, eyes sparkling even after all the fighting and heat of the day. He paced over to the back of the ship, past the bunks to a long, couch-like seat. Sora promptly plopped himself onto it, stretching his arms across the top cushions. Riku pivoted and walked over too, missing the vent only two steps away. The lights weren't on in the back so it was difficult to see, but the seats were worn, some stuffing puffing out in some unthreaded corners. It was clear Sora spent a lot of time here, because he had carved little doodles of paopu and key blades and palm trees in the wooden panels under the seats and the sides of the walls. He sat next to Sora, slicking his hair out of his face, tired of the sweat.

"Today went super well!" Sora said, head lolling to the side, his trademark grin in place, "Just gotta escort Tarzan and Jane tomorrow, and boom, mission complete!"

He was leaving out the part that "escort" was really more "protect from a horde of Heartless", but Sora never sweated the details. "Yeah?" Riku said, "That iguana… looking… thing was giving you a hard time."

"Was not," Sora argued, " _You_ were having a 'hard time'," he actually used air quotes, "with uh, what's his name– Professor Porter!"

Well, that was true. The man wouldn't leave him alone – or the Heartless alone, and so Riku spent most his time making sure the Heartless didn't hurt the curious scientist. On top of the fact that he still wasn't used to _interacting_ with world-residents – probably never would be. Riku sighed. "You protect him next time."

Sora snickered, and replied, "Sure thing." His eyes wandered lazily over Riku, before he jumped to a new topic. "Hey, did you already heal up?" His voice piqued in undue interest.

"Hmm?" Riku asked, eyebrows raised at him.

"It was just this thing Donald and Goofy and I always did." Sora paused. When he turned toward Riku, he had this _look_ , a glimmer in his eyes like light reflecting off stones in a clear lake, his mouth a secretive grin. "We'd make sure we were all healed up, y'know, take potions and _curaga_ and stuff."

Riku, unsure what Sora was plotting – if he was plotting at all – lifted his arms, looking at each. "Uhh, I mean, couple scratches, I guess. They'll probably be gone by morning."

Sora took the arm closest, scooting closer. "Mm…" He trailed fingers across the skin, stopping at the scratches Riku mentioned. It gave him goosebumps, suddenly the chill in the air more potent. Sora pretended not to notice. Riku pretended, too.

" _Cura_ ," Sora muttered, eying the green tendrils of magic that emanated from his palm expectantly. Just as intended, the wounds completely disappeared within seconds, his skin closing to leave a perfect pale canvas; well, except the scars that were there before. Riku shivered; the magic always felt strange, like scratching an itch but _better_. Really, it was unnecessary for Sora to do this, but he was insistent.

The brunet looked up with that _look_ again. "Where… where else?"

It was then, with Sora peering up through his long lashes, eyes wide, that Riku noticed he was blushing. It was hard to tell in the dim lighting, but it was there, a soft pink painted delicately across his tan nose bridge. Riku swallowed, unsure but hopeful and admiring. "Where did you… want to check?" he asked, tilting to face the brunet more.

Sora bit his lip, like Riku said something that went against his inner script – so Riku waited. After a beat of silence, Sora gave up, looking up with a sheepish grin. And then he leaned in, releasing his bottom lip from the tyranny of his teeth, and set it against Riku's.

Riku exhaled immediately after he returned the kiss; a pure, captivating warmth that tasted like relief was spreading through him. Sora's lips were always soft, sweet, and a surprise Riku wasn't entirely sure he deserved. Something he always welcomed but didn't expect. His hand lifted to Sora's cheek, cupping it as if to urge him closer. The tips of his fingers brushed the roots of Sora's hair; a little greasy, but somehow still soft. God that Sora was _here_ and he could _touch him_ and it was _wanted_ just –

The brunet smiled into the kiss, and pulled away, his face only two inches or so from Riku's. "Hehe, I didn't get to kiss you at all today," he said, in explanation.

"You can kiss me anytime," Riku said, without any forethought or semblance of restraint. It was worth it, though, for Sora's brilliant smile after.

"Why don't _you_ kiss _me_ , then?" Sora replied, bumping his nose against Riku's.

Because that literally hadn't occurred to him that he _could_. Because if he could kiss Sora anytime, maybe Riku wouldn't ever stop, and then they'd really be in trouble. Because the entire thought was dangerous and wonderful.

"I don't know," Riku lied, tilting his head. He decided to test it, though, because he bumped their noses back, smirked, and then kissed Sora again. He eagerly returned it, holding himself up with a hand on Riku's knee.

But Riku kept it short, mumbling as he released Sora, "What does this have to do with healing, though?"

Sora blushed again, worrying his lips – and Riku – with his teeth. "I was going to… check you… more?" he said uncertainly, eyes dancing between Riku's and the floor.

Riku sucked in air quick, watching Sora fidget nervously. He got what he meant now. They'd _dabbled_ a few times before, on nights they were both in the Mysterious Tower, or after missions they could sneak an extra hour before leaving but – the gummi ship was … new, if not a little strange. He wasn't one to leave Sora waiting, though, and nodded, slow.

Sora's face lit up, smile morphing into something more excited and less bashful. Slowly, as if he expected Riku would change his mind ( _which was never_ ), Sora swung his knee over Riku's lap and straddled him slow. He rested his hands on Riku's shoulders while Riku's went to Sora's hips, not yet brave enough to explore their lean curves.

Sora kissed him again, a little deeper, more purposed and Riku returned it. He was a little distracted by Sora's fingers at the hem of his shirt, though, as they tugged it up. His fingertips were warm when they met Riku's skin under the fabric, but he instinctually flexed at the touch. Sora didn't let him escape, splaying his hands to cover as much of an area as possible. A finger passed over the scar of an old wound they both knew well on his side, and they shuddered together.

"I'm still checking," Sora said, low and sweet. He pushed Riku's shirt higher and higher until it was bunched up under his arms. Riku shifted his gaze away as Sora drank him in, hungrier and more fascinated by the second. "You're–" Sora swallowed, and Riku with hot cheeks forced himself to look back, "You're good."

They had seen each other a million times before, swimming in the ocean on the islands, diving into the pool of water under the waterfall, from sleepovers – and if they _really_ wanted to get technical, they'd probably taken baths together as small children. Even still, something changed the way they looked at each other, long before they first kissed in the Realm of Darkness.

"You pass," Sora said, satisfied – at least, about Riku's health. He didn't move from Riku's lap, still trailing the scars on his torso. Wanting to distract him, Riku sat forward to kiss him again, pulling Sora in to lean against him. Tentatively, Riku licked his bottom lip like a request. Sora hummed happily, opening his mouth so Riku could deepen their kiss, their tongues meeting in the middle. Sora tasted sweet, like… bananas and the mango he found earlier that day.

It wasn't hard to get the brunet worked up; just this was making his breath ragged as they kissed, and kissed, and bit each other's lips, and kissed again. Riku relished in tasting and playing with Sora's sun kissed lips, the way Sora would get impatient and push hard against him. Sora tended to close his eyes when they kissed, but Riku liked to watch – keep him grounded and in the belief that this wasn't just some insane dream every time.

"What about you?" Riku mumbled at the end of their liplock.

"Hmm?" Sora said, blue eyes swimming and distracted.

"Injuries," Riku explained. He grabbed Sora's hand still on his hip, interlocking their fingers.

"Oh," Sora accepted, sitting back. Riku inspected the arm, and then flipped it delicately. It was his non-dominant hand, so it was completely unscathed. He went to the other arm to quickly find a gash across his forearm. It was clear Sora had already cured it at least once; it had a too-perfect scab. Still, Riku frowned.

"It doesn't hurt," Sora said, like it was an excuse.

Gently, Riku pressed the tips of three fingers against the wound, and said, " _Curaga_." _Cure_ and all its flavors weren't Riku's strongest magics, but it would get the job done.

What he didn't expect was the _sound_ Sora made; a pant and small groan that almost sounded like pain, but too quiet and secretive. It passed through Riku like lightening. Sora couldn't meet his eyes, face red as he looked to the side. "What? It… feels good," Sora mumbled, clearly surprised and embarrassed.

The magic worked, Riku observed when he remembered how to breathe. There was the tiniest sliver of a scar left, pink and raised, but truthfully it'd likely fade within a month. He almost cast another _Cure_ , just to see if Sora would make that sound again. But instead, he turned his attention to Sora's shirt. Sora put his hands on Riku's shoulders while the shirt was pushed up. He was always surprised to see new scars on Sora's olive skin, pale now that his days weren't spent shirtless on the beach. But there was a bruise, deep and purple along a lower rib, toward his middle.

Sora gazed at it too, and half-smiled when Riku smirked back at him. He thumbed over the bruise, again casting, " _Curaga_." It didn't need the strongest spell, but Riku wanted the reaction again. And he got it: Sora shivered, a groan catching in the back of his throat that he tried to hold back but couldn't. The bruise disappeared rapidly, Sora's heavy breathing taking it's place.

It broke Sora's already minuscule patience. He was on Riku faster than he could check for anything else, pressing himself as much as he could. Sora's hands went to Riku's hair and his hip, tugging and thumb jutting in a little less than gentle. It made Riku's stomach lurch in want, and Riku gripped Sora's thighs as if he could pull him closer. That was when he felt Sora's cock bulge in his pants, a hard length against Riku's stomach.

He passed a thumb over it, humming in satisfaction when Sora hissed. He was content to make out and slide his thumb across his cock straining inside his clothes, listening to Sora's pants get a little more needy every time. Maybe Riku just liked playing with him, and so what if he did? Sora was an addiction Riku would never tire of.

But eventually Sora gripped Riku's jaw and pushed them apart, voice husky and a little whiny, "Stop teasing me already."

Why was everything Sora did so ... _hot_? Maybe it was that Sora wasn't scared of being rough with Riku, and that Sora was _always_ gentle with everyone – so it was special to him, that Riku was different.

"What do you want me to do?" Riku asked, still high on his teasing. Sora glared, blushing again that Riku was telling him to spell it out, even though he knew damn well what he wanted.

Instead of giving in, he started unbuckling his pants which made Riku chuckle – Sora was always honest. He pushed Sora's hands out of the way, resuming the action where Sora left it. They kept the belt in it's loops, too lazy to slide it all the way off. There was a surprising amount of free space in the garment, the only impediment to Riku grabbing Sora's dick was that, with him straddling Riku, his underwear was bunched up. It was worth the struggle, though, because as soon as Riku touched him, Sora gasped.

He gave Sora no chance of reprieve, gripping tight and stroking the top half of his cock, purposely focusing on the soft pliant underside that drove him crazy. Sora quickly hardened more, unable to be bent back into his pants even if he tried. Riku watched Sora's face contort, trying to swallow moans – likely out of habit, since normally they weren't so conveniently isolated as they were now – and eyes fluttering.

Riku didn't know where to look. Sora's eyes, wild, and deep, and blue, and half-mast, and staring right back at him with a hunger he's never seen Sora possess unless he was like _this_ ; or, his open mouth, panting, making small groans and voice-breaking moans; or, his shirt hitched up just enough to avoid his own cock wiping pre-cum across the fabric; or, to Riku's hand wrapped around Sora's dick, and his thighs straddling him. Sora started jerking his hips every so often – a motion accompanied by a particularly desperate moan – rubbing across the bulge still packaged in Riku's own pants.

"Mm, Riku," Sora whimpered. His hips jerked again, and Riku hissed. He was so hard it was starting to hurt but god, he wouldn't give up Sora saying his name like that for anything.

So Riku kept stroking him, slow now from base to tip. It was what he knew, from what he did to himself and what he'd done to Sora. It worked well enough because Sora dipped in, a strong hand resting against his chest as he blindly tried to catch Riku's lips.

Their kisses were soft, slow, and chaste – unless Sora was like this, making his kisses clumsy, wet, and searching. Now was no exception; when Sora stole Riku's lips, he pushed, full flush against him almost making it difficult for Riku to keep stroking him. Their teeth clashed once before Sora was claiming him with tongue. Riku was happy to oblige, quickly taking advantage of the fact that Sora was distracted, licking his bottom lip before playing with his retreated tongue. Riku's free hand got lost in Sora's hair, soft but a little greasy from sweat of the day dried on the strands. The moan Sora gave vibrated against their lips and sent a shiver down his spine. Riku's vocal chords groaned back at him without his permission, and Sora jerked his hips again.

That's when Riku noticed Sora's wandering hands. The one that wasn't on his chest was creeping higher and higher up his thigh. Getting closer and closer to–

Sora pulled away, but only a little, where his labored breath could ghost across his face. "You're hard," he said, eyes widening in this discovery.

"Y-yeah," Riku replied lamely. Considering Sora was hard and in his hands, he shouldn't be shy about it, but the tips of his ears still felt hot at admitting it.

Riku slowed his ministrations, distracted by Sora - his heated gaze, his sweet lips so tantalizingly close, and worst of all, his _hand_ dipping to press closer in between his thighs. He passed his thumb over the hard bulge - it ached but it also felt _good_ and Riku groaned. "Don't you want me to–? Oh, sorry!" He withdrew his hand, watching Riku's face.

"Its– its fine." But Sora wasn't listening anymore, busying himself with unbuckling Riku's pants. They were easier undone, and Sora wasted no time.

"You don't have to -nn!"

Now he was copying Riku, hand wrapped firmly around Riku's cock, rising and falling slow and unsteady. Nevertheless, it made his head spin.

"It's only fair," Sora said, but it felt too good, released from the strain of his pants and enclosed by the warmth and firmness of Sora's hand, to argue. Not that he would have anyway. Riku could hardly adjust, unable to even regulate his breathing as Sora worked. Worse, Sora was watching raptly, licking his lips as he panted.

"Nng, Sora…" Riku groaned. The only thing he knew to keep himself sane, keep himself in control, was making Sora compliant on him again, and so he renewed his efforts, stroking in time with Sora's hand on his cock, except more deliberate, more steady and hard.

"N-ah! Ri–" Sora moaned, looking almost guiltily down at their hands. Riku followed his gaze and felt a wave of heat fly across his skin; it was so _erotic_ , their cocks crossed like this – and Riku could scarcely believe it was Sora's hand on him, though it wasn't the first time and likely not the last.

Sora's hips began twitching forward again, accompanied by little pants that were increasing in frequency and pitch and were music to Riku's ears but he wanted _more_. His free hand went to the 'v' in Sora's shirt and tugged, pushing the fabric to the side so Riku could attack Sora's tan, prominent collar-bones. It was a little self-indulgent, that Riku liked to bite and leave little red marks, but Sora liked it, too. Sora even leaned into Riku's lips on the bone, groaning throatily. It was loud, with Sora's throat so close to his ear.

And it did exactly what Riku wanted it to; Sora's free hand tugged Riku's hair fruitlessly as he trembled. "Riku, I'm– _close_ –"

"Cum then," he mumbled into the crook of his neck, aching to watch Sora to fall apart, to devolve into a chaotic, beautiful storm of Riku's name–

But Sora pulled his hair harder, hard enough to actually pull Riku back, and he stopped stroking Riku to still his hand on Sora's twitching cock.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Riku asked roughly, eying Sora curiously, clueless and frustrated to why he was stopping him when he was so clearly about to cum. His gaze was fiery and sharp and almost frightening, if it didn't just make Riku lust harder, his skin flushed and warm and developing a dampness in sweat.

But quickly that melted into something softer, his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip again before he slipped off Riku's lap. Bewildered, Riku just watched, horny but confused, until Sora pulled his knees apart and settled between them.

"Can I?" he asked, glancing from Riku's weeping cock up to his eyes. He licked his lips right after, which made Riku's dick instinctually jump. _How_ was Sora so cute, but so fucking hot, _all the time_? A recurring question that Riku didn't think would ever have an answer other than it _was_ Sora.

Riku wordlessly nodded, watching with a strange mix of apprehension and excitement. He'd done this for Sora once before and if it drove Sora crazy then what would it do to hi-

His thoughts train-wrecked instantly as Sora sized him up, almost inquisitive in his gaze. If Riku weren't so gone, he might have a " _you have one, too_ " comment. With pink cheeks, Sora shyly put his lips on the head, eyebrows knit together in concentration. Why _that_ out of all things, Riku found endearing and sexy, he didn't know – maybe because Sora and concentration never went together, except for apparently now, for him, _ah fuck–_

He slid more into his mouth, glancing up at Riku – observing, waiting for a reaction. But Riku was having a hard time _breathing_ , brain so diverted and focused on the _wet heat_ , Sora's soft tongue and lips on him. He made a sound, unintelligible and was that really _his_ voice? The sides of Sora's mouth evilly quirked, and took just a little more, but it was enough to make Riku exhale shakily. And then, Sora began bobbing his head – slow, unsure, but steady and explorative. The friction of Sora's lips as Riku's cock slid against them was unlike anything else he'd felt, like– Like warm, and wet, and _waves_ of it that lapped at each of his nerves shores and overrode everything else.

It was all he could do to stop his own hips from jerking up, seeking more of the heat and texture of Sora's mouth – he continuously tried to remind himself that Sora was the kind of guy who gagged on his toothbrush so, some level of caution was due. As if reading his thoughts for the briefest moment his felt one of Sora's teeth drag across his shaft, and Riku instinctually shivered, peering down through lidded eyes in both amazement and apprehension.

It was quickly becoming too much, the wetness, the tightness of Sora's lips as he sucked, his cute puffed up cheeks to accommodate him. The pleasure was so _concentrated_ , but he didn't want to cum this way, not before Sora did–

Riku pulled his hair to pull him back, and Sora made a squeak of surprise. A trail of spit connected between Riku's sobbing dick and Sora's lips which, _fuck,_ he will never un-see that and he would never want to.

"What is it?" Sora asked, voice sweet as he wiped his mouth with this back of his hand.

"Kiss me," Riku demanded. He _needed_ to feel Sora on top of him again, needed to taste Sora on his tongue and-

Sora clambered up without hesitation, straddling Riku again. He was still hard and though Riku would normally ask first he grabbed Sora's cock again, stroking hard. He _needed_ to hear Sora moan his name again, needed to see him twitch and shiver from his touch. Sora didn't disappoint; he made a strangled noise of surprise and fell against him. Riku was the one that guided their mouths together, hungry and searching and still swimming in the pleasure and desire and–

God, Sora tasted like _him_ now which was – good. It made him feel crazy. Too crazy. Sora was quick to recover from Riku's attack and grabbed Riku's cock again, though it was still wet from Sora's mouth. Riku's breath hitched, the pleasure emanating again from his core out.

"Fuck," he muttered, and Sora made a noise of agreement, guttural and needy. This time when Sora jerked his hips, their cocks brushed and, oh fuck, _that_ was new. Well, if Sora tried something new, why couldn't he? He convinced Sora's hand to let him go for a brief moment, before pulling both their dicks together. Sora seemed to get the idea because he thrust while Riku's hand kept them steady. It wasn't the same concentrated pleasure as before, but the tameness of it made it feel like they were chasing for it. And somehow, that made it worse, more alluring.

Sora's moans vibrated against Riku's lips, faster and urgent, hands pushing Riku's shirt further and further up. His fingers pressed into Riku's abdomen, tracing the muscles, up to his chest. Riku pulled the hair at the back of Sora's head, separating them.

"You know you drive me crazy, right?" Riku growled. As true as it was, he had no _plan_ to say it, it just fell out of his mouth–

Sora's eyes flashed, a sultry glare, and his mouth quirked into a prideful smirk that made Riku's cock twitch. "Yeah," he said, low, "And I'm only crazy for you."

Swallowing hard, Riku went back to stroking Sora hard, producing a groan and rolled back eyes.

"God– fuck– Riku, I want– I want–," Sora gasped into Riku's collarbone, gripping at his shirt as he trembled.

"I want you, too," Riku ground out. But god, they had no _means_ to do _that_ , and they never had before, and a gummi ship probably wasn't a great place and _fuck–_

Sora was muffling his sweet moans by kissing and biting Riku's neck, thrusting his hips into Riku's stroking hand, and Riku's thoughts were swimming. Sora's hand hand gotten into a steady, strong rhythm too on his cock; a reminder of Sora's physical strength and prowess that Riku never actually forgot but, felt the wave of surprise heat all the same. It was quickly becoming too good, again; every stroke from Sora's calloused palms deposited liquid gold into his core in waves of increasing height. He tried to distract himself with Sora's neck, the skin salty from the day's fighting and heat. He licked the crook where jaw and neck met just below the ear and sucked lightly.

"Oh, shit, Ri, don't– I'll–" Sora pulled away in his panic and kissed him fiercely. His hand squeezed the top of Riku's dick briefly, and Riku saw stars. Biting Sora's bottom lip, he picked up his pace to the one that always made the brunet cum. When he saw Sora's eyes roll back, he nearly came himself.

"Ah, Riku, ah!" Sora cried against Riku's lips, his whole body shuddering, "I'm, oh fuck, I'm–"

The silveret had just enough rational thought left to cover Sora's dick with his free hand, and just in time. Sora came in ribbons that painted across the palm and even his fingers. Riku watched Sora's expression through lidded eyes, the way his eyebrows knit together, flushed pink all across his cheeks, his loud moans _on_ him because Sora could never exercise restraint, or choose between making noise and kissing. And like every time before, it _did_ it for Riku, a shiver going down his spine and instead of disappearing, it settled.

Sora, overcome with the pleasure of his orgasm, was stroking Riku fast, hard, and out of control. Riku's pleasure was quickly mounting, but he didn't trust Sora to contain the mess, and so struggled to hold it back. Sora's whines slowly lessened to mumbles of Riku's name, his cock proportionally shrinking. It was then that he pulled away just enough that they could see each other's full face.

And Sora pouted. Sliding a hand under Riku's shirt, tugging up with warm, calloused that made Riku pant, he said, "You, too."

Riku should have given him more credit, because he concentrated his strokes in a spot that felt _way_ too good, _way_ too fast. He didn't even know he _had_ a 'spot' but he had no time to think about it because Sora's command had sent him over the edge. "Shit, Sora…" he groaned, low and guttural as his body spasmed.

Sora watched him come, eyes wide and fascinated, which made Riku flush more than he already was, feeling the heat in his ears even as he felt his pulse throb in his fingertips. His hips betrayed him, twitching up through suppressed instinct. Through the waves of bliss, Riku shut his eyes and pulled Sora to him, blindly devouring him in a kiss. Sora melted into it like a sigh, tasting Riku while Riku tasted him back.

It was when he came out of the haze of clouds that he felt the stickiness on his stomach. He just hoped none of it got on his shirt, but he was finding it hard to actually care with Sora having relocated to resting his head on his shoulder. They sat together silent, just breathing until they were even and easy.

"Did I," Sora mumbled lazily, "Did I good?"

It took Riku a second to remember what he was even talking about, because everything Sora ever did was _good_. "It was amazing," Riku replied, some level of embarrassed even after everything. "Almost too good."

Sora giggled, a self-satisfied chirping that made Riku smile. "Same. We should do that more."

Riku loved words like " _more_ ", because they are so much like a promise of " _again_ ". He hummed in agreement, placing a kiss on Sora's sweaty forehead. Then he sighed, feeling the gross stickiness in his hand. "Do you have like…" It was so hard to form thought; he just wanted to sleep. "Tissues?"

"Uhhhh," Sora dragged out, gazing about the room with apathy. "I'll get it." He clumsily clambered up and rummaged around the front before returning with a pack of tissues, and laid against Riku's side again.

"You got me all dirty," Riku complained, taking the pack with his clean hand.

"We're like, a five minute walk from a waterfall…" Sora argued, nuzzling in more. It was clear neither of them would be moving for awhile. Riku tried his best to clean off, thinking heavily about the lake or whatever Sora had said, and almost immediately drifted off.

He got like, maybe five minutes of Sora resting quietly against him, only playing with their intertwined fingers, before he shifted again, sighed, and said, "My feet still hurt. And we have to walk lots tomorrow…"

"Your… feet?" Riku said, opening only one eye to peer at the contemplative keyblade master, willing himself present again. Sora hadn't mentioned it before. He tapped the wooden board boards under them, a low hollow sound echoing back. Riku wondered if that's where they kept all their extra potions, but dismissed the thought when a tease came to mind.

"Want me to heal them?" Riku asked, trying to keep the ghost of a smile worming his way onto his face, waiting for Sora's reaction.

"Noooo, don't," Sora said, frowning with pink cheeks and pursed lips, "I'll never see it the same again," he muttered.

The smirk slipped through Riku's facade as he tilted back to Sora's ear and cast, " _Curaga_ ," again, almost a whisper but firm in conviction. His feet were too far to direct the spell toward, so he shot generally to Sora's middle, his tummy glowing green under his shirt as the magic worked.

And Sora tensed, and gasped something between a shiver and a moan, squeezing Riku's hand involuntarily. Riku felt a weak flame of want ignite in his chest, watching Sora spasm, but it was funny enough that he let the feeling fade to laugh.

Sora weakly glared, scoffing, "Great, now it's going to be awkward _every time_." His expression melted back into a smile, an evil glint in his eye. "I'll get you for that. Wanna go to the waterfall?"

"Sure," Riku grinned, the challenge duly noted. Sora tugged them up and kissed his nose, holding Riku's hand tight the whole way out.

Blissfully, Riku decided that Cure and all its flavors, were his favorite spells.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've been using Cure a lot in my fics lately. Maybe I have a kink or something... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
It's been awhile since I've written anything spicy. Did I do okay?  
Thanks for reading! :D If you liked, lemme know? And as always, if you want to scream at me more, I'm on tumblr as kaiserin-astraia or astraia-writes :)  
See you guys next time~ I'm working on a fic based on the brothel scene from Miss Hokusai. Guess who is Miss Hokusai :^)


End file.
